Problem: Luis did 11 fewer jumping jacks than Michael in the morning. Michael did 39 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Luis do?
Answer: Michael did 39 jumping jacks, and Luis did 11 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $39 - 11$ jumping jacks. He did $39 - 11 = 28$ jumping jacks.